Gra
by Ayakashi-san
Summary: Dla niego pole wojny planszą, żołnierze pionkami a sama wojna niekończącą się partią shogi. Nawet jeśli przeciwnik pozbawi go połowy armii, to wie, że nie przegra, dopóki w grze bierze udział jego ulubiony pionek – Daiki. / AkaAo / Momoi dziwka / Zmieniony Kise / Bluzgi. Dużo bluzgania / No sugar and happy end :C /.


( 3-osobówka )  
Służba w wojsku to nie bajka. Wiele ludzi nie nadaje się do wojska. Inni giną bo są za słabi, a nieliczni nie wyobrażają sobie życia po za terenem swojej bazy. Do tego małego grona należał Akashi, który nigdy nie był skłonny by współczuć ludziom nieudolnym i słabym. Właściwie to wcale nie okazywał współczucia. Nikomu. Wręcz po terenie wojskowego obozu krążyła fama iż odkąd dostał się na stanowisko głównego generała, to zdołał już niejednego ukatrupić za nieposłuszeństwo. Cóż, to tylko pogłoski, ale wiele osób twierdzi, że w każdej plotce jest ziarnko prawdy, więc wszyscy jak jeden mąż zaczęli respektować dyscyplinę i rozkazy wytyczone przez Seijuurou, oraz kłaniać mu się jak królowi, gdy przechodził między szeregami. Wielu w głębi duszy chciało się przeciwstawić apodyktycznemu generałowi, jednak gdy uświadamiali sobie, że tak naprawdę to tylko wybór sposobu śmierci, porzucali swoje buntownicze plany. Umówmy się, to naprawdę gówniany wybór jeżeli musisz wybierać pomiędzy śmiercią na polu wojny a śmiercią z ręki psychopaty.

Odkąd Akashi przejął rządy, dyscyplina stała się wyjątkowo rygorystyczna, nawet jak na Japonię. Na domiar złego i nieszczęście innych, oprócz Seijuurou, w wojsku dość wysoką pozycję zajmował jeszcze Aomine. Czemu niestety? Cóż, pierwotnie miał być policjantem, ale uznano, że szkoda go w policji, by siedział większość czasu za biurkiem, dlatego zaproponowano mu wojsko. Nie trzeba go było długo namawiać. Wizja nękania przestraszonych kadetów, oraz rozsmarowywania przeciwników za pomocą wszelakiej broni, od razu mu się spodobała. Po co miałby się pierdolić z małym pistolecikiem, skoro tu od razu dostał do ręki karabin?

( Aomine )  
- Baczność dupki, baczność! – Krzyknąłem przechadzając się wzdłuż szeregu. – Pora na moje poranne mądrości! – Poprawiłem uwierający kołnierzyk i stanąłem przed wystraszonymi kadetami, lustrując ich spojrzeniem swych mroźnych, granatowych tęczówek. W sumie po chuja robią takie kołnierzyki. Nic tylko gryzą i drażnią człowieka. – Pamiętacie moje motto? Przemowa z rana jak śmietana! Tak więc szczerzyć te ryje i szczać z radości w gacie, że to ja do was przemawiam, bo to jest kurwa zaszczyt! No już! Banany na waszych parszywych mordach chce widzieć!  
Adepci wymienili między sobą niepewne spojrzenia, jakby zastanawiali się czy uśmiechanie się w tej sytuacji to aby na pewno dobry pomysł.  
- No kurwa, bo wam powsadzam kije w dupy i każę biegać!  
Podziałało, kicie od razu zaczęły suszyć zęby w szerokim uśmiechu. Hehz, nie ma to jak dobry argument.  
- No, nie lubię się kurwa powtarzać. – Prychnąłem mrużąc groźnie oczy. – Ty – Pokazałem palcem na pierwszego, lepszego chłopaka. – Wystąp.  
Mierny chłopaczyna wystąpił krok przed swój szereg, trzęsąc się jak osika.  
- Jestem...  
- Nie obchodzi mnie kim kurwa jesteś. – Przerwałem mu – To Ciebie ma obchodzić kim ja jestem!  
- P-pan..  
- Jaki pan?! Jaki kurwa pan?! – Złapałem mizernego mężczyznę za ramiona i potrząsnąłem nim. Co on kurwa odpierdala?! W wojsku jest a nie na głupiej rozmowie kwalifikacyjnej! – No kociaczki, przypomnijcie temu tutaj kim jestem!  
- Pułkownik Aomine Daiki! – Ozwały się wszystkie szeregi.  
- Dokładnie! Najpierw jestem JA a potem wy zasrane szczyle! Jesteście na końcu łańcucha pokarmowego! A więc, kim jesteście?! – Ponownie potrząsnąłem za fraki niższego od siebie mężczyznę.  
- Ż-żołnierzem pułkowniku!  
- Żołnierzem? A to dobre! – Zarechotałem szyderczo, wypuściłem sztywny materiał szarawej kurtki z żelaznego uścisku i spuściłem na chwilę wzrok, milknąc. – Jak się nazywacie? Co?  
- H-hiroshi Yasuri Pułkowniku!  
- A więc posłuchajcie mnie Yasuri! – Chwyciłem go za gardło, lekko podnosząc do góry. – Gówno z was, nie żołnierze! Myślisz, że jak tutaj przyszedłeś, to już możesz siebie nazywać żołnierzem?!  
- P-proszę o wybaczenie!  
- Jesteś kadetem co najwyżej! Ka-de-tem! Dotarło?! - Wrzasnąłem przybliżając do swojej twarzy, przerażoną twarz chłopaka.  
- T-tak j-jest!  
- A więc kim jesteście?!  
- Kadetem!  
- Kim jesteście?!  
- Kadetem!  
- No kurwa, wreszcie. – Odetchnąłem, opuszczając Hiroshiego na ziemię - Ale za karę oblecisz dwa razy bazę.  
Młodzieniec spojrzał niepewnie najpierw na mnie, a potem na kolegów z drużyny, jakby chciał się upewnić, że ich opiekun tylko żartuje.  
- Nie, nie. Nie ma co sobie robić nadziei, że to żarty Yasuri. Daję Ci pięć minut. Jeżeli się nie wyrobisz, zamiast śniadania dostaniesz dodatkowe ćwiczenia. Czas start.  
Gdy nacisnąłem guzik na stoperze, młody aspirant rzucił się do biegu, by jak najszybciej ukończyć bieg w około olbrzymiego tereny bazy.  
- No kociaczki, a teraz słuchać mnie uważnie, bo sprawa jest poważna. – Odchrząknąłem, na co wszyscy wyprostowali się i spoważnieli – Dziś, nasz kochany Generał, o godzinie dziesiątej przewiduje trzygodzinny apel. Tak, tak. Ja też szczam z radości na samą myśl, że będę musiał wysłuchiwać go aż trzy godziny, w pełnym słońcu na stojąco. Aż chce mi się zwalić na samą myśl. I wam też ma się chcieć!- Syknąłem, robiąc groźną minę – Jestem za was odpowiedzialny, zostaliście mi przydzieleni, tak?! – Zacząłem ponownie spacerować wzdłuż szeregu.  
- Tak!  
- A więc rozkazuję, byście nie odpierdalali bydła i zachowywali przyzwoity poziom, bo co wolno wojewodzie, to nie wam smrody! A teraz wypierdalać się myć, bo jebie od was jak od obory, potem wykonać poranne ćwiczenia i dopiero na końcu śniadanie, jebane, słabe cioty! Odmaszerować kicie!  
- Tak jest!  
- Ehh.. Życie to jednak piękne jest. Fajnie jest tak gnębić te kocie dupy. – Westchnąłem wyciągając paczkę fajek. – Ale przez to wstawanie razem ze świtem to coraz częściej jarać mi się chce.  
- Nieładnie Dai-chan. Palenie nie tylko skraca życie. – Piskliwy głosik Satsuki rozległ się tuż za moimi plecami.  
- Przymknij pizdę różowa wiedźmo. – Jęknąłem cierpiętniczo zaciągając się dymem. No kurwa, jeszcze jej tu brakowało. Chyba będę musiał wyjarać dwa szlugi, bo mi ciśnienie za bardzo skoczy przez nią.  
- Jak Ty do mnie mówisz murzynie?! – Warknęła i sprzedała mi kopniaka oficerkiem, prosto w szczelinę między moje zacne pośladki.  
- Kurwa! Nie w dupę! – Syknąłem, próbując jej wymierzyć z liścia. Mała, różowa suka! Gdyby wiedziała, jak moje biedne cztery litery ucierpiały zeszłej nocy! Odpłacę jej się kiedyś. Z nawiązką  
- Oh, czyżby Sei-kun dał Ci popalić zeszłej nocy? – Wytknęła złośliwie język. – Daj fajkę. Zawsze chciałam spróbować.  
- Nie twój zasrany interes. A po za tym przyganiał kocioł garnkowi. Ja mam przynajmniej stałego pasożyta, nie to co ty. – Mruknąłem, podając jej papierosa. – Przez to, że przeleciało Cię pół wojska pizda Ci się nie zamyka.  
- Fachowo to się nazywa wagina, Daiki. Wagina. Zawsze byłeś nogą z bioli, ale nie wiedziałam, że aż taką. – Zaśmiała się, zaciągając się pierwszy raz.  
- W usta też Ci wkładają?  
- Owszem.  
- Skoro spełniają taką samą rolę, to jest to pizda. Mogłaby być nr.2, ale więcej kłapie, więc jest nr.1, auć! – Warknąłem, gdy poczuł jak Satsuki wbija mi palce między żebra.  
- Zejdź z mojego aparatu rozrodczego. Tobie też się pizda nie zamyka. Musisz dużo obciągać Akashiemu.  
- Co?! Ty..! – Warknąłem, przyduszając ją chwytem zapaśniczym. – Odszczekaj to! – O nie. Zniosę wszystko, ale nikt nie będzie mówić, że jestem dziwką tego popaprańca.  
- Nie jestem kotem, byś mi rozkazywał. Jestem panią oficer. – Wysyczała, próbując trafić malutkim obcasem w moją stopę.  
- Dobra, dobra, weź się nie rzucaj. – Zaśmiałem się wrednie, czochrając jej włosy. – I wracając do tematu nie obciągam mu. Przynajmniej staram się, by nie dochodziło do takich sytuacji. – Splunąłem w bok, przypominając sobie kilka momentów, w których byłem do tego zmuszony. Brr, kurwa. Nigdy więcej. Już wolę gdy mi daje pejczem po mordzie. – Ej Satsu, ale tak w ogóle, to po co tak dajesz dupy tym kotom? – Zmieniłem temat, wypuszczając kobietę z niedźwiedziego uścisku. .  
- A bo tak. Zgodnie z twoją maksymą, która mówi, iż ,,Największą porażką życiową mężczyzny jest umrzeć, będąc prawiczkiem", pomagam zachować honor niektórym. Ot, taka działalność charytatywna.  
- Działalność charytatywna mówisz... – Zaśmiałem się, zgniatając niedopałek czubkiem buta. – A ja też mógłbym skorzystać?  
- Pff, chyba śnisz! – Trzepnęła mnie w ramię zanosząc się perlistym śmiechem. – Jeszcze czego! Z takim starym zboczeńcem!  
- Ej, tylko nie starym! – Oburzyłem się. Jaki kurwa stary?! Jestem w kwiecie wieku przecież! – Poza tym, jesteś ode mnie starsza jakby nie było. O. – Nachyliłem się nad nią – Czyżby pierwsze zmarszczki na czole?  
Na moje nieszczęście zamiast odpowiedzi, dostałem kopniaka z kolana prosto w szczękę.  
- Zmarszczkę to masz Ty. Na dupie. – Skomentowała oziębłym głosem. – A teraz wybacz Dai-chan. Idę szkolić swoich. – Odwróciła się, kierując kroki w stronę swoich kadetów.  
- Mając na uwadze to, że ty się ciągle rypiesz, to twoja jest głębsza. – Odparłem, uśmiechając się triumfalnie.

Momoi nie puściła tego mimo uszu i z całą siłą rzuciła we mnie zapalniczką, która niefortunnie trafiła w moją skroń, rozcinając ją.  
- Cholerna, różowa wiedźma. – Skwitowałem wycierając zakrwawione czoło skrawkiem rękawa. – Jeszcze się kiedyś z Tobą policzę.

- Droga armio. Dobrze wam wiadomo, że żyjemy w trudnych czasach, w których nic nie jest pewne. Jeszcze raptem rok temu nasz rząd śmiał się, mówiąc o wojnie, która objęłaby cały świat. Dziś, trwają rozpaczliwe akcje, które rekrutują nawet średnio sprawnych mężczyzn, bo teraz zagrożenie jest realne. Jednak przewidziałem to. Przewidziałem, że Korea zdobędzie sobie w ciągu paru lat mocnych sojuszników, lecz jak się okazało, moje ostrzeżenia zostały zignorowane. Wmawiano mi, że nic się takiego nie stanie. Wyśmiewano moje założenia, które się oczywiście potwierdziły. W owym czasie nikt nie chciał mi wierzyć. Nikt nie chciał sprawdzić, czy coś nie odbywa się za naszymi plecami. A dziś to ja muszę rekrutować najsilniejszych, by potem ich wysłać na wojnę.  
- Pierdolenie, pierdolenie... Eh. Mógłby skończyć. Normalnie jak Hitler się zachowuje. – Mruknąłem, dłubiąc sobie małym palcem w uchu.  
- Aomine-kun. To nie było na miejscu. – Szepnął Tetsuya, stojący tuż obok mnie – I nie dłub w uchu. To niesmaczne.  
- Ja już nie mogę Tetsu, no. Gdyby jeszcze coś mówił nowego, ale nie. W kółko rypie kotka tym samym młotkiem.  
- Aomine-kun, jest wojna. O czym mamy niby dyskutować, kiedy w każdym momencie możemy zostać zaatakowani?  
- O cyckach. – Rozmarzyłem się. O tak. Cycki to temat uniwersalny. Nie sądzicie?  
- Prosty jak budowa cepa. – Westchnęła Momoi.  
- I niereformowalny.  
- Cicho być. – Warknąłem, śledząc obłoczki na niebie. O. Jedne nawet przypominają cycki.  
- Dai-chan, za chwilę zwymiotuję Ci na buty jeżeli nie przestaniesz. – Mruknęła Satsuki, widząc, że przekładam sobie palec z ucha do nosa.  
- ...Tak więc mobilizacja odgrywa tutaj najważniejszą rolę. Pomyślcie, ile dalibyście z siebie, gdyby wasze rodziny nie były umiejscowione w podziemnych schronach-  
Nagle na poligonie zapadła martwa cisza. Wszyscy wymienili między sobą zdziwione spojrzenia zastanawiając się co się stało. Nikt nie wiedział, co mogło przerwać wywód ich wspaniałego generała – Akashiego Seijuurou.  
- Ej, czyżby już koniec apelu? –Ucieszyłem się, nie przerywając penetracji nosa palcem.  
- Dai-chan...  
- No?  
- Aomine-kun, Akashi-kun się na Ciebie patrzy.  
- C-co?  
Pobladłem na samą myśl, iż Akashi przyuważył mnie na bujaniu w obłokach na jego apelu. Natychmiastowo zaprzestałem dłubania w nosie i skierowałem swe spojrzenie na Seijuurou. Aby załagodzić sytuację, pomachałem mu i posłałem rozbrajająco debilny uśmiech.  
- Daiki. – Ostry głos Akashiego przerwał niezręczną ciszę.  
Cicho westchnąłem i zrobiłem krok w przód.  
- No co? Przemówienia masz zajebiste, ale nie w moim guście, sorry. – Mruknąłem, goniąc butem szary kamyczek po beżowym żwirku.  
- Pomijam już twoją lekceważącą postawę, która godzi we mnie. – Wysyczał, gdy nagle znalazł się tuż przede mną.  
- Kiedy ty...?! – Odsunąłem się na krok, gdy czerwonowłosy nagle ni stąd ni zowąd pojawił się tuż przed moim nosem – Masz jakieś kurwa super-hiper moce czy co..?  
- Milcz lepiej. –Zamilkłem, gdy kolorowe tęczówki Akashiego niebezpiecznie błysnęły. – Do czyszczenia nosa używa się tego. – Podał mi chusteczkę. – Zachowaj chociaż pozory tego, że pochodzisz z cywilizowanego świata.  
- Dziękuję bardzo, generale. – Zasalutowałem uśmiechając się ironicznie.  
- Nie pajacuj. Po apelu zgłosisz się do mojego namiotu. – Odparł, po czym wrócił na piedestał by kontynuować przemówienie.  
Oho. No to przegrałem życie.

- O kurwa, biedna moja dupcia, znowu dostanę baty. Tetsu, nie musisz mi towarzyszyć, serio. To nie jest chwila, którą chciałbym się dzielić. – Spojrzałem błagalnym wzrokiem na błękitnowłosego przyjaciela.  
- Wyczuwam dramę życia. - Wywrócił oczami.  
- Tetsu! Powaga, no! Moja dupa jest zagrożona, a Ciebie zaproszono na seans tortur, w której ja będę odgrywać główną rolę!  
- Aomine-kun, ja też zostałem wezwany. Po za tym, nie sądzę, by Akashi-kun był ekshibicjonistą.  
- Dzięki kurwa Tetsu. Dzięki. Pocieszyłeś mnie. – Zwiesiłem głowę, układając w wyobraźni najgorsze możliwe scenariusze tortur, jakie szykował dla mnie ten czerwonowłosy zjeb. – Pewnie mi wsadzi grabie w dupę. Albo parasol. A potem go otworzy.  
- Wiedziałem, że lubisz na ostro, ale nie sądziłem, że jesteś fanem aż tak mocnych wrażeń.  
- Oh, zamknij się! – Zamachnąłem się pięścią w jego kierunku, jednak okazało się, że już zdołał gdzieś zniknąć. Mały diabeł. Kiedyś go za to uduszę.  
- Radzę Ci się uspokoić. Akashiego-kun'a lepiej nie denerwować.  
- Ta. – Przeżegnałem się, gdy stanęliśmy przed wejściem do nory diabła. – No to.. chodźmy na pożarcie. – Zrobiłem krok na przód, przełykając głośno ślinę. Gdy weszliśmy do namiotu, okazało się, że na szczęście Akashi siedzi za biurkiem i przegląda papiery. Nigdzie śladu tasaków, armat ani narzędzi tortur. Hura! Już się czuję ocalony!  
- O. Daiki, Tetsuya. Szybko jesteście. Bardzo dobrze. Nie lubię długo czekać.  
- No więc.. yy.. Po co chciałeś się z nami widzieć? – Zacząłem, by wybadać jaki ma humor i czy mogę liczyć na taryfę ulgową.  
- Dla Tetsuyi mam misję. Dla Ciebie z resztą też. – Odparł, wwiercając w nas spojrzenie. Brrr. Nawet ślepy by zauważył, że to rasowy psychopata. – Wystąp Tetsuya.  
- Słucham generale.  
- Chcę powierzyć w twoje ręce misję zabicia głowy państwa Koreańskiego.  
Szczerze? Zatkało mnie. I Tetsu chyba też. To znaczy... nie żebym doznał szoku czy coś. Od dawna wiadomo, że Kuroko jest naszym najlepszym snajperem, ze względu na swoje zdolności do „magicznego" znikania, ale chyba nikt nie spodziewał się, że zostanie mu powierzone tak ważne zadanie.  
- Na pewno Akashi-kun...? – Zdołał tylko spytać.  
- Masz jakieś wątpliwości?  
- Nie.  
- Świetnie. Wyruszasz więc dziś wieczorem. – Oznajmił, przesuwając błękitny pionek na drugą połowę planszy do shogi. – To wszystko.  
- Tak jest. – Tetsuya skłonił się nisko i skierował się do wyjścia z namiotu. Zanim jednak wyszedł, poklepał mnie przyjacielsko po ramieniu i obdarował lekkim uśmiechem.  
- Dzięki Tetsu. – Mruknąłem. Jak chce, to potrafi pocieszyć. Przynajmniej jakoś mi tak lżej na duszy.  
- Daiki.  
Podszedłem bliżej, starając się trzymać nerwy na wodzy. Nie wpadaj w panikę. Nie wpadaj w panikę. Przecież nie da się zabić człowieka przy pomocy pionków od shogi... a z resztą kto go tam wie. Chyba jednak spanikuję.

- I jak? Znalazłeś jakiś skarb? Albo swój mózg?  
- Tak, tak. Już jest na dobrym miejscu.  
- To świetnie, bo Ci się przyda. – Odparł obracając w dłoniach granatowy pionek.  
- Znowu jadę na akcje? – Spytałem, próbując ukryć entuzjazm. Taa.. wojsko też mi skrzywiło psychikę. No ale cóż, zawsze lubiłem równać sukinsynów z betonem, a skoro teraz mogę robić to ''legalnie" to tym lepiej.

- Nie, Daiki. – Odłożył pionek poza planszę. – Ty na razie wypadasz z gry.  
- Co?! – Nie ogarniam. Czemu mi to kurwa robisz czerwona mendo?!  
- Nie tym tonem.  
- Ehem. Najdroższy generale, czemu „na razie wypadam z gry"?  
- Po pierwsze: To kara za ordynarne zachowanie na moim apelu i ignorowanie mojej osoby. No a po drugie.. – Uśmiechnął się złośliwie – Chyba po wczorajszym ledwo chodzisz, nieprawdaż?  
Miałem ochotę rozkwasić mu ten wesoły ryj. Jeszcze się kurwa pyta.  
- Owszem. Odczuwam dyskomfort. – Zdobyłem się na bycie uprzejmym i powstrzymanie wiązanki.  
- Pamiętaj Daiki. To nie był ostatni raz. – Zaśmiał się pod nosem.  
- Niestety.  
- Oh, naprawdę jestem taki zły w łóżku?  
- Nie masz. Kurwa. Wyczucia. I empatii swoją drogą. Może kiedyś ja Cię przerżnę, co?  
- Jeśli zdołasz się wyswobodzić, to czemu nie? Ale tylko jeśli zdołasz. – Znowu obdarzył mnie wrednym uśmiechem.  
- W sumie powiedz mi. Czemu ja?  
- Bo jesteś najlepszą zabawką. No i całkiem posłuszną, choć troszkę nieokrzesaną, ale taki już twój urok. – Westchnął nie kryjąc narastającego rozbawienia.  
- Ty i ten twój zjebany sposób myślenia...  
- Jeżeli twój ból dupy jest tak wielki, to wyślę Cię do Shintaro. Zrobi Ci lewatywę.  
- Jeszcze czego! Midorima jest ostatnią osobą, której pozwoliłbym zaglądać sobie w dupę!  
- Daiki... wyrażaj się. – Warknął i sięgnął po coś do szuflady. Pistolet. Na bank. Najpierw odpierdoli mi jaja, potem walnie w serce a na końcu w głowę. Haha. Żegnaj świecie. – Masz to przeczytać. – Wyjął opasłe tomidło, które głośno łupnęło o olchowy blat biurka.  
- Czy to encyklopedia? – Zerknąłem niepewnie na książkę.  
- Powiedzmy, że możemy to tak nazwać. To książka o savoir vivre. Przyda Ci się lekcja ogłady.  
- Co?! I mam to wszystko przeczytać?! – Wziąłem książkę do ręki. Tak na oko waży z trzy i pół kilo. Ja pierdolę, drzew im nie było szkoda?!  
- Owszem. Potem Cię z tego przepytam.  
- Człowieku.. Serio? A kiedy ja to będę czytać?

- Czas na pornosy znajdowałeś, to i na to znajdziesz.  
- Dzięki wielkie, ekhem, to znaczy.. dziękuję za łaskawość generale. – Skłoniłem się, przyciskając książkę do piersi. A nóż widelec, może mi się kiedyś przydać i zabiję nią tego czerwonego skurwysyna.

Gafa, czyli inaczej _**faux pas**_. Kurwa, jak to się czyta?! Fah pa? Fax po? Fau pas? A kurwa... kogo to obchodzi, gafa to gafa. Jak ktoś spierdoli sprawę no to.. no to jest spierdolona i tyle. Aha, to jednak nie sprawa. To... nieświadomie popełniony nietakt. Oh, fascynujące, doprawdy, fascynujące. Przykłady: Gdzieś tam w pizdu na wschód nie daje się parzystej ilości kwiatów, bo parzystą liczbę kwiatów przynosi się na pogrzeb. Co. Co ja właśnie przeczytałem? Przepraszam bardzo, znaczy się, że wszyscy obdarowani liczą kwiatki? Boże, co za bezsens. Dobra, ale czytamy dalej, może znajdziemy coś śmiesznego. O. Indie. W Indiach nie dotyka się jedzenia lewą ręką, bo ta służy... do podcierania dupy? Jezu, co Ci ludzie mają z głową?! A to mnie nazywają nieokrzesanym i niecywilizowanym! A tu proszę, są kraje, w których nie używa się srajtaśmy tylko ręki. Dobra, nie. Mówi się, że czytanie rozwija mózg, tak naprawdę czuję jakbym się cofał w rozwoju.  
Z cichym westchnięciem zamknąłem książkę i zacząłem przyglądać się śmigłowcowi, który był przygotowany specjalnie na misję Tetsu. Nie miałem nic lepszego do roboty, a zaś wypuszczenie tego małego diabła bez pożegnania i kopniaka w dupę byłoby nietaktowne. O! I to może być nietakt! A nie jakieś kurwa parzyste, nieparzyste liczby kwiatków czy podcieranie dupy ręką.  
Zerknąłem na zegarek. Była równa dziewiętnasta, a Kuroko jeszcze nie było. Tetsu, stary, gdzie ty się podziewasz?  
- Aomine-kun, przyszedłeś się pożegnać? – Rozległ się znajomy, spokojny głos zza moich pleców.  
- Hmpf, no ba! – Objąłem ramieniem błękitnowłosego kurdupla.- Cożeś tak zabalował? Chciałeś się zaopatrzyć w pornosy i grzebałeś mi pod łóżkiem?  
- Oczywiście, Aomine-kun, przecież zawsze tak robię. Zabrałem same perełki. – Zakpił, uśmiechając się ciepło.  
- Tylko mi ich nie ,,zalej".  
- Jestem bardziej wstrzemięźliwy od Ciebie.  
- Łosz Ty mały! – Już chciałem się zacząć z nim drażnić, gdy przypominałem sobie, że to nie czas na głupoty. W końcu Kuroko dostał ważną misję, nie chcę, by miał przeze mnie opóźnienia. A jeśli mu pójdzie dobrze, to może nawet dostanie premie czy coś? - Dobra Tetsu, bo czas Cię goni. Trzymaj się stary. – Poczochrałem mu włosy i poklepałem po plecach. – A, zapomniałbym! – Wymierzyłem mu porządnego kopa w tyłek.  
- Aomine-kun... przez Ciebie nie będę mógł siedzieć...  
- Sorka, to było na szczęście~  
- Mhh.. mimo wszystko dzięki. – Odparł obdarzając mnie uśmiechem znowu, po czym wszedł na pokład śmigłowca.  
- Porachowania kości! – Krzyknąłem jeszcze zanim właz od śmigłowca się zamknął.  
- Dużo lubrykantu!  
- T-Ty...! – Ciśnienie mi się od razu podniosło. – Czekaj Ty tylko! Jak przylecisz z powrotem, to Ci skopię dupę! – Krzyknąłem, rzucając kamień w kierunku śmigłowca. Niestety, nawet wgniecenia po nim nie zostało. – Phew. Odpłacisz mi się za to. Oj odpłacisz. Będę czekać na swoją zemstę. – Zaśmiałem się wrednie i skierowałem się w stronę swojego namiotu. I tak zaraz zapadnie noc, więc nic już dzisiaj nie zdziałam, a na czytanie tego gówna nie mam siły. Najlepiej poszedłbym już spać, ale trzeba odprawić codzienny, święty rytuał 3xP, czyli Prysznic, Pornosy i Paciorek. Platynowa kolekcjo, cycaste laseczki, nadchodzę!


End file.
